Nirokujichuu
by mushi6618
Summary: Poor Mahiru lost in a world she doesn't know. Or is it a past? A Present? Maybe even a future? Whatever, she doesn't care as long a Mitsuru is there...
1. The Unknown

**Nirokujichuu**

_By: Mushi6618_

Hello, its me Mushi! I've got another story here. I must say the plot has got me on the edge of my seat, that and my heart in my throat. Disclaimer: I own none of the amazing art or plot of Crescent Moon, Haruko Iida does. There I admit it. Anyway this is a :hollarsinadramaticway: LEMON!!! So if your not 18, pretend you are, hahaha, NOT, don't read if your not of the appropriate age. And if you have never read Cresent Moon, what are you reading this for? Please at least know a little of the plot or charaters for this one. Enjoy!

_

* * *

__Chapter 1_

_In ???Unknown???_

It was like any other sidewalk. Hard, cream colored concrete with a crack here and there. What was different? The road, yes the road. Weren't they supposed to be made of that black pavement instead of clear blue water? This puzzled the poor girl staring down at the liquid lapping at the sides of the walk. Another strange thing was her surroundings. Everything was warm. Not in the sense that it was hot, no, it was that feeling you get when you go home. Or pie. How could she compare? Classical to conservative. Old school to modern. New to used. Happy to sad. Black to white. But that's what it seemed, for when she looked at the other side of the 'river' it was completely different.

_THAT'S IT!_

"Its like night and day here." Said Mahiru her voice echoing a little. But where on earth, if she was still on earth, was _here_?

"Hello?" nothing but echo….

Huffing and blowing a small puff of her short yellow hair out of her eyes, she scanned her surrounding once again. '_Lets see, theirs my Aunt's house over by the Moonshine, the park is right next to that along with the school's pool and then there's my grandmother's graveyard…_'

"What the? Huh? This isn't right! My Aunt's house isn't even near the Moonshine! What's going on, I hav-"

!!!BAM!!!

All of a sudden Mahiru found herself flat on her back, and whatever hit her square on apparently left. Now squirting a fine stream of blood from her bruised maybe broken nose, she sat up and looked across the expanse of blue to find the culprit.

The young boy she saw didn't appear to be frightened that he was just caught; instead he seemed saddened at the loss of the small white ball that was now floating in the river. Weird you think it would move with the current? Instead the ball just sat on the water waiting patiently for the boy to come and get it.

"Hey you, young man that wasn't very nice! Are you listening to me! Huhghu!" stomping her feet she seriously doubt that the boy could hear her.

Why? Who knows, but Mahiru figured she'd have to go and give that boy a stern talking to about kicking balls at people. Looking down a the water she figured it would only be a couple inches deep, at the most it might reach her mid-calf. So extending her right leg she took her first step into the water. As if her luck could be that good.

Splash!

Swimming to the surface Mahiru took many gulps of air and when she was back to breathing normally she let out her frustration.

"THAT'S _COLD_!!! OH. MY. GOD. Shouldn't they have a sign or something? _Honestly_! This is frocking ridiculous! Jesus…really its like _**over**_**-**_**five-feet**_deep!" swimming to where the ball was, Mahiru reached out and grabbed it.

Noticing the small dots of blood, her anger flared slightly. Thought the cold water eased the pain in her nose, it also went up it. She looked up at the still sad looking boy.

"Hey, I'm going to bring this to you, ok?" she hollered at him. He just nodded in reply.

Yeah, she was mad at the kid. But this water was deep and she'd rather not have him drown trying to get the object of her discomfort. Swimming to the other side she tossed the ball up on the walk, pulling herself up she notice how severely damaged it was. Past the sidewalk there was quite an ominous looking forest, which she didn't want to venture near.

_Like night and day_.

Wringing out the water in here skirt she watched the young boy go pick up his ball, but he still looked sad. Strange she didn't think she bled that much, the ball was practically dripping blood.

"Oh here don't touch that (she took the ball), let me wash that off fir-wha?" Looking down at the once clear blue water, Mahiru quickly pulled herself away from the now blood red sea.

Eye wide, she crinkled her sore nose. No, it wasn't blood red; it was blood. She covered her mouth to seal a scream when she noticed the bodies, the many bodies that floated along with the current. Slowly she looked towards the boy. His chocolate brown eyes were downcast and she noticed his appearance for the first time since she arrived on his side of the river.

He wore a small pair of beige khaki shorts and a green t-shirt, which was cute because it matched with his green-black hair, and dark green shoes. The one thing that didn't match, and the strangest thing on a child probably no older than seven, was the bright red markings/tattoos on his cheeks. The boy now looking at her in a weird way made Mahiru realized she was staring.

"Uh, sorry. Are you ok? My gosh, I could have sworn that water was crystal clear and now look at it! Oh, I can't believe I swam through that, ugh, it's all over your ball and me. No wonder you didn't go in to get it your self." She was rambling, she knew. The boy just looked up at her. What to do now?

"Uhh, my names Mahiru Shiraishi what's yours?" In a small broken voice the boy spoke.

"They took it." He pointed to the blood filled river.

"They? W-who's they?" she asked shaken.

"My Mommy and Daddy, they took it when they left me. They fell in and became one of those people. I almost did to, but I got pulled out." Horrified Mahiru just sat lissening to the boy explain how his parents died.

Droping the ball, she wrapped the young boy in a tight hug.The child cryed into her now discusting uniform. Strange this reminded her of another moment in time when she let another boy cry on her sholder. Only he was much older than this boy. What was his name? It ment something. The full moon, the entire sky, total emptyness, full tide, promises kept, stuck up.

"Mitsuru." His breath cought. Suddenly she didn't feel like she was holding a small boy anymore.

Pulling away Mahiru found herself face to face with Mitsuru, but now he was probably around her age. His eyes widened and then his face seemed to contort into one of rage. He pushed her away from him then with enough force that they both went backwards on the hard, uneven pavement.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" he was breathing hard and pointing an accusing glare her way.

Mahiru just sat up; after all she went through all this before. She watched him go pale as she crawled toward him on all fours. She got close enough to him that if she wanted to kiss him she'd only need to lift her head to his lips. And she just stared at him. She wasn't even touching him. Two years of dating had taught her how to handle Mitsuru's strange outbursts.

"W-What do you want?" he really did try to sound angry.

"I want to know where I am." Mitsuru was apparently expecting her to say something else (or do) by the blush and time it took him to answer. Steeling his expression he answered.

"The dark side." He deadpanned.

"What? What is this Star Wars? Come on Mitsuru give me a straight answer!" at that moment she grabbed his green shirt and pulled him up so that their faces touched.

Nose to nose and forehead to forehead. Direct eye contact. Direct contact. She should have known not to do that; it was obvious she was in some form of the past. Where they haven't met. Before she had Nozomu, Akira, and Misoka to protect her. But now, as she looked at the all too familiar demon eyes of her beloved, she might actually die. He might just kill her.

"_It's not pain and suffering that I wish for you…it's death."_

"_I swear! I'm going to kill her"_

"_I've got nothing to discuss with you!!"_

"_Get out of here!! No way in hell I'd want you to move in!!"_

"_Don't touch me!!"_

"_Don't look at me!! Go away!! Don't look at me like that!!"_

"_Meanwhile, you're nothing but a tool."_

"_A mere tool for me to obtain what I want."_

"_Shut up. Just leave me alone, okay!"_

"_Shut the hell up!! Leave me the hell alone!!"_

"_There you go with that damn goody two-shoes act again."_

"_God! What's WRONG with you?"_

Memories flooded her mind. They hurt, they stung, and they stabbed at her heart. But would he go through with it this time? Would her boyfriend of two years, the boy she was destined to be with, and the man she planned to marry, was he really going to kill her?

"What the hell do you think your doing Mahiru?" Mitsuru said in tone that she recognized.

Grabbing a hold of Mitsuru large elf-like ears she turned his head, not missing the weird expression that crossed his features, and looked at his left ear. Yep, there it was. The small piercing that Mitsuru got seemed even smaller when in his Tengu form, but it was there. More importantly it told her what period of time she was in. He just got that little gold ring in his ear about a month ago.

"Oh Mitsuru!" she glomped him. Muffling his word with her mouth. Sooner than she thought he wished she pulled away.

Sitting comfortably on a now sedated Tengu, Mahiru looked at her surrounding. They were different. Majorly different. What was a very damaged sidewalk, ominous looking forest, and a lovely river of blood with dead bodies floating in it, was now a dark room complete with a bed. The whole room was covered in reds, blacks, and purples. Romantic colors. Strange she didn't even feel the change from concrete to cotton. What a weird world.

Then again she didn't sense Mitsuru's detransformation either. Speaking of her beloved. He seemed to have a very strange expression on. That wasn't good.

"Mitsuru are you ok? You seem to look a lit-EEP!" it seemed that time moved again in Mahiru's little world. For that was the only reason she could explain Mitsuru's latest action. And it was an action.

Somehow Mitsuru's hand ended slithering up her left thigh. His other went behind her back pulling her down atop him. With a quick switch of positions he was staring down at her with a look she up till now only caught in the corner of her eye. The temperature in the room went up ten-fold. His hand slid back and forth on her thigh. His legs positioned between hers. '_God, is this the future?_' Thinking was the only thing she could do at the moment because of Mitsuru's mouth. '_I hope it is…'_

Sure they made-out. Hell they were doing that almost a month after their first kiss. Since then there have been moments where the thought of intercourse crossed her mind. What would it be like? After all she was a virgin. She knew Mitsuru knew of it, she'd heard the boy's making jokes and poking fun at him. She remembered one joke Nozomu made about a virgin being sacrificed to the tough Tengu demon. He came out of that joke with a rather large black eye and missing fang. Then again he was a virgin, too.

But was she ready? Mitsuru's knee at that moment decided to slide up to that junction between her legs and _press_. The shock sent something through her, which made her involuntarily buck. It felt good. '_Oh, yes. I think I am._' There was something about having the man you've been in love with act so differently, that it became such a turn on. With Mitsuru, when it came to romance he would refrain, and take a new situation at a slow pace.

Example: Mahiru warmed up to making out a lot earlier that Mitsuru did. He was still anxious and nervous about the whole idea. Slowly he began to take a lead on things. It was like with their first kiss, too. Mahiru was the one to take action, but Mitsuru planted the idea.

This time Mitsuru was in the driver's seat and apparently totally confident in his ability to _perform_. His touch felt like it created time and his mouth seemed to stop it. Were such feelings possible? His hands slid down her legs to her knees, he griped them and pushed his own knee, while making slow circle motions, further into her. She moaned his name into his mouth. Not stopping there, the clever demon decided to give the poor girl air and move down the expanse of her neck kissing and licking as he went.

At this moment Mahiru only slightly realize that she was either completely nude or her uniform top was missing. It didn't even occur to her that not a drop of blood from her earlier swim was on her. Then again if you told Mahiru at this point in time she could sprout wings and fly, she'd probably believe you. Currently there was a hot half-transformed demon that she loved with his knee in an area she only dreamed he would touch, doing things that sent her arching and moaning and just pleasuring her in ways that seemed unreal, and he was _naked_. N.A.K.E.D. Mitsuru was naked, sweaty, and panting on top of her. How's that for a visual turn-on.

She only seen Mitsuru naked twice in the past two years and that was on accident. He was wearing towel around his waste though, on both occasions. But this, this was just two much. After he explored her body and had Mahiru, she was convinced; out of her mind did he finally remove his knee. The contact was missed on Mahiru's part, but she didn't complain. As a matter of fact all thought processed went on high alert.

Foreplay was fine, but this was it. He was right at the gate and ready to go. She watched him bring his face to hers. Just like before. His green hair was longer, and his eyes were the warmest they have ever been in her opinion. '_I hope this really is the future, if nothing more for the look in his eyes.'_ He smiled down at her, and she could've cried in joy. They kissed then. Mahiru closed her eyes. And. _And_. **AND**.

…_And the amazing lyrics of M.C. Hammer's "You Can't Touch This" Coming at you from your local top Radio Station WXR 100.5…_

* * *

Muhahahahahaha...Cliffy. Yes, there is another chapter. What kinda strange hell did I put Mahiru into? You'll find out soon. Oh and the title _Nirokujichuu_ means Night and Day. I found it worked. Well till the next chapter...


	2. The Reality

**Nirokujichuu**

_By: Mushi6618_

Ahh..the second chapter, I out done myself. Disclamer: Haruka Iida owns, Cresent Moon. I just use the characters to let out my own sexual frustrations. Plus, I would have loved to had seen some sort of love scene between Mitsuru and Mahiru other than them hugging in the graphic novel. O'well you're not reading this to hear my perverted thoughts, just the ones the characters think. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_In Moonshine_

…_And the amazing lyrics of M.C. Hammer's "You Can't Touch This" Coming at you from your local top Radio Station WXR 100.5…_

"Ugh…wha?" Mahiru's eyes gently opened up to see the bright sun shining, birds chirping, and what would normally be a the beginnings of a beautiful day with a happening song on her alarm to wake her up completely.

"Damn it! Another one of those _DAMN_ dreams! Why can't I finish it:sigh: Why can't I just start where I left off…" Mahiru could only sigh in frustration.

Every night for the past three weeks Mahiru Shiraishi, age 19, current college student, and Princess of the Moon; had been having the same weird, hot, and steamy dream about: Mitsuru Suoh, also age 19, current college student, and a demon of the Tengu variety. He's also her current boyfriend and a _gentleman_ (sort-of). Nothing like the Mitsuru she seen in her dreams, at least not yet. She was sure her dreams had something to do with their future together.

Deciding not to dwell on it too much, as it only got her flustered, Mahiru made her way to the bathroom. Cold showers had become a morning ritual for the poor girl. Thirty minutes later, dressed in a pair of tight black pants and a white t-shirt with PANDA RAGE! written on it, she made her way downstairs for breakfast.

Let the chaos ensue… 

"AHHHH…AKIRA!" said a fanatic looking Vampire.

"What? What's the matter?" poked the Werewolf's head from the kitchen.

"Its that _hormonally_ crazed Tengu, Mitsuru! He's acting _berserk_!"

"I AM NOT! I swear Nozomu one more comment about my love life and I'll _stake_ you to a _tree_!" threatened Mitsuru.

"Heh…your on your own for this one!"

One large teardrop appeared on the bloodsucker as Akira escaped into the safety of his kitchen. Sending a pleading look to his normal partner in crime: Misoka just turned another page in his paper, and completely blew him off.

"Oh, come on **guys**:pausetoscantheroom: Ah! _Mahiru_! Please tell this beast-of-your-boyfriend to stop threatening me!"

Running over and taking cover behind Mahiru, the Vampire put on his best 'I'm innocent' look. Sighing Mahiru assessed the situation. Standing in what appeared to be perfect lighting, stood Mitsuru. One hand on his hip and looking at her with one of his pissed-off scowls, Mitsuru just snorted his disbelief. However, his eyes softened when she looked his way. His hair was getting longer, it was just starting to form a small ponytail, and the little earring sparkled when he moved to stand in front of her. The tight white and green shirt pulled as he walked toward her showing his musculature, and she also noticed how those black jeans seemed to mold themselves also rather well to his form.

Blushing because of her earlier thoughts, she smiled at the young demon when his smirk turned into a goofy smile. She completely forgot Nozomu. Taking her hand, Mitsuru lead his Princess to the breakfast table. Turning around when he had Mahiru comfortably in her seat, he sent Nozomu a look that would have the Vampire looking over his shoulder for weeks.

"Well, Mahiru did you sleep well last night." Mahiru choked on her O.J.

"Uhh…ha ha. I, ahh, slept f-fine Misoka. How about you?" she forced a smile. '_Will I ever get rid of this blush?_'

"Fine as well, Princess." He smiled coyly. Mitsuru's brow knitted. Something was up.

"**Food!** Hey, morning Mahiru! Lets see, pancakes for Misoka and me; toast, eggs, and bacon for Mahiru and Mitsuru; and pureed cereal for Nozomu."

_Later_

"Mmmmh. Wasn't that a great breakfast, Mitsuru?" asked Mahiru as they walked back upstairs, quite content.

"Hn. You know that Akira's food is always good." '_Something's up_.' He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Deciding not to push the subject as he might normally have, Mitsuru quietly studied the beautiful girl walking in front of him. He watched as her hourglass shape swayed to and fro. '_Damn, not now…'_ It's amazing what simple actions could cause for the poor Tengu. Sometimes just looking at the woman gave him a hard-on.

"Mitsuru?" her hips stopped, he quick looked up as she turned around to face him.

"Yes! I-um. W-What?" he replied, startled.

"Um, you passed your room. Did you need to talk to me?" she gave him a worried look. His expression was a little sickly she noticed, and he was about to follow her into her room. Now he seemed to look even more uncomfortable.

"Yeah, uh, I needed to ask you something." _'Weird. Why is he acting shy?'_ Just as she took hold of her doorknob, it hit her.

'_What if he knows about my dreams?!'_

That would explain everything that happened tismorning. Why he was spacing out. (He was actually just eye-groping her.) Why he acted so shy and flustered a moment ago. (He was actually flustered because of the tent-pole in his pants.) Plus, worst of all: that sickly look! Maybe he was disgusted that she would have such dirty thoughts?! (Suppressing a very hard _problem_ like the one Mitsuru has, would make any guy's face contort in pain.) (Actually those thoughts might just _swell_ his ego, along with other _things…_) Now he wanted to confront her about it! (…well, why not?)

She was about ready to pass out as she opened the door to her room. When he was in, she shut the door. _'No one needs to hear this conversation.'_ So she locked the door just in case. Mitsuru, who was looking everywhere except the object of his desires, ended up zeroing in on his beloved when he heard the lock _click_.

_Let the games begin. _

It was so easy to slip on a mask. One could easily hide their features. That's what our Princess did. She slid the happy smile over her worried face. What if he decided to break up? Could she handle that? God, they worked together, would he want to even look at her face after this? Would she have to leave the Moonshine again? Hold it. She didn't even know if he did know about those _dreams_. So, what to do?

"Mahiru?"

"Listen Mitsuru, I…" _have been having these crazy weird sex dreams about you but I can never seem to finish them_ "…think I have to tell you something as well." She went to sit by Mitsuru.

"Oh, well, you can go first; it sounds important." Good now he can find out what's going on in this nut house.

Mahiru mask failed. She paled. Worry worked its way onto her face. What to do? How could she tell him? Mitsuru started to panic at Mahiru's sudden change in expression.

"Hey, now! No tears! You know I can't stand it when you cry! Its ok Mahiru, no matter what you say or do or tell me, I'll still love you. We may be like _night_ and _day_, but I will _always_ love you." He pulled her to him and held up her face so he could see her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

There it was. That _look_. The one from her dream, but different. It was pure love that shown from his brownie colored eyes, and was that _desire?_ The words from the dream were there, too. Flushing pink Mahiru tried to look away, instead Mitsuru just put his forehead to hers. All she could do was close her eyes in shame. There was no way she could tell him, but by judging from his words he already knew. Mitsuru was worried. He hadn't seen Mahiru this worried and distressed since he came back from the dead.

_Wait, hold the phone. What if…_

"Mahiru, remember that time I came to save you at that World Festival thing."

"Y-yeah, that was the first time you touched me without transforming." Puzzled as to the change of question, Mahiru opened her eyes.

"Well, before I came I kept hearing your thoughts. Even before that I could hear your thoughts." Her eyes widened in fear, here it came rejection, shame, and she wanted to cry again.

"W-wait, hear me out. It was like, only when you wanted me to hear you, whether you were conscious of it or not. The first time you knew you needed to reach me, and you did. The second time you probably didn't even know you did. Now, I think it's the _other_ way around." He looked into her eyes once more, she was confused.

He took both her hands in his. Tan with porcelain. Demon with human. Night with day. But night comes together with day to form dawn and dusk.

_Two parts of one whole._

"I have to apologize to you, my love."

"Apologize to _me_, no, Mitsuru its I w-who should be apo-apologizing to _you_. You shouldn't be troubled with my, with my perverted dre-"

"**DON'T! **Don't you **dare** say I should be troubled by dreams that **weren't** your own!"

Wide-eyed Mahiru tried to decipher what her love just stated. What did that mean? _'Is he having the same type of dreams as me?'_ Turning red she noticed that Mitsuru, in his outburst, had climbed on to the bed. His left leg straddling her hips, his right leg and arm supporting him. In his left hand he held both of her hands. They were inches apart.

"No, Mahiru, not the same type, the _same_." He smirked slightly.

"Mitsuru! Stay out of my mind! How can we be having the same d-dreams, anyway?" she said, while giving him her famous Panda Mahiru Rage look. That only made him smirk more.

"Why Princess! Have you _forgotten_ what I am?" his smirk went to a coy smile.

"No, you're a demon. Specifically a _Tengu_, but that doesn't answer my question!" Mahiru huffed out, flopping back on to the bed, accidentally bringing her lover with her.

"But it does, my Princess. When you brought me back to life, we became connected in a way only a demon marriage contract could make." She turned the same shade of red as his markings. He leaned into her, putting his mouth next to her ear.

"Tengu can only speak _telepathically_, our connection has allowed me to do more. Somehow, I've been unconsciously sharing my dreams with you. In a way I should be ashamed, I'm the pervert in this relationship." Bringing his face to hers he looked her straight in the eyes once more.

"Oh god, Mitsuru. You've been calling me haven't you." His eyes narrowed and became those of a demon. _'I need you, my love'_

"Y-you _need_ me." He kissed her. _'Mahiru, more than you know…'_

Well, Mitsuru was always better with actions than words and not only did he 'plant' this idea, but he was the first to insinuate it. Just like in the dream. Only this was _real_ and so much better. She could feel his mouth. The pressure of his hand as he held her own above her head. The weight of his boy as it leaned into the bed. The silk of her sheets as she lay on them. The smell of his cologne and shampoo, pine with soap, and that distinct male flavor he seemed to emanate. Way different from her/his/their dream.

Reality added the sounds, smells, textures, and everything that made whatever Mitsuru did real. He kissed her, like never before. Small pressure, more pressure, movement, licking her upper-lip, the lower, a little entrance, more, full French, a small battle, full-on tongue war, sensual sliding, regular French, fanged-teeth on her lower lip, a gentle pull, and at last air. That was new. Hell, he even used his _fangs_!

_Was this real?_

Mitsuru decided to carefully drag his fanged teeth across the side of her neck. There was a small bit of pain but it still sent shivers down her spine. _'Yes, reality provides pain, this is real.'_ His thoughts penetrated her mind and she smiled up at his face. _'Not fair. I can't read your mind.'_ But deciding not to miss out on the fun, Mahiru decided to implore a kiss of her own, starting from her lovers earlobe, to neck, to jaw, and at last his mouth.

No less than five minutes later did she take a breath. _'What do you mean, not fair, certainly you acted upon what I had just requested.'_ She gave him an odd look that said 'your kidding'. '_Oh, and what was this request, because I didn't hear it.'_ He smiled. _'I was hoping you would kiss me with the same love you did the first time. It seems thought that their was more in that kiss than before.'_

"Mitsuru, you big meanie! Stop turning my heart to mush." She had to wipe her tears away, but he held her hands.

"I love you, too Mahiru." He kissed her eyes, removing her tears.

_It was now or never..._

"Mitsuru, I'm a virgin."

"So am I."

He took their shoes and socks off, and they started a moment in life that you didn't need words for.

The two blushed at each other. Letting go of her hands, Mitsuru moved himself so that he straddled Mahiru evenly. His hand's supporting his weight on either side of her head. They were now parallel to each other. They could hear each heartbeat the other made, feel each breath the other blew.

This was the transition. Where once separate beings form one. That little wedge of time before night turns to day or day to night. This was the part in life that was the most gray, and yet the most colorful at the same time.

Long ago another pair felt the same. Amazing how times, situations, and actions repeat themselves, just with different characters. How a past could lead to a present, and a present could give hope to a future, which in turn was foretold by the past. A never-ending cycle. A never-ending love. After all, the Princess will always find her Demon. As the generations before had, the generation now, and someday the generations to come.

The touch, the dance, the silent songs. They were speaking to one another. It was neither night nor day, not for Mahiru and Mitsuru. Though time was repeating itself, these feelings were new to the lovers. His hand slid up her arm, to cradle her face. One kiss to start; more to follow. Clothing? No, not needed for this. She sat up while he sat upon her. His fingers glided to her shirts hem, and lifted it upwards. The shirt was tossed to the floor, along with his own.

Mitsuru's chest was tan as the rest of him. She still wore a small white bra, which pushed fleshy pink orbs into an attractive position. Eyes locked, his left hand met the left orb. Intakes of breathe from both. Another kiss as he laid her back to the bed. The silk was chilly to her bare skin. Another kiss, but not to her mouth, these kisses traveled. First the ridge of her jaw, inside of her throat, collarbone, center collarbone, and lower. She took great gulps of air, while his breath stopped.

Unhooking the garment from the front, the piece of fabric joined the shirts. She let her breath go and he held his. Mitsuru looked to Mahiru's eyes. He leaned up and kissed her, slowly lowering himself. Already going in-between his transformations, the contact fully transformed Mitsuru. This transformation, however, was minus his upper kimono and gi leaving his now much larger upper body exposed. Embarrassed for a second, by a task he thought he could control, he kept on. This was something he couldn't control anyway.

_Love, who could control that?_

A kiss silenced his lover's words. His eyes telling her what she needed to know. It was different, but then again, it all was. Mitsuru's hand were just larger now, they still felt the same on her breasts. His nails made her shiver, but not from fear. She trusted him. Circling one flushed orb with his pointing talon, the demon slowly brought his head down to the other slightly pink orb. It shocked the both of them. Mahiru, more the feeling. Mitsuru, more the taste. This was definitely a step to come back to in the future.

Finally starting to detransform, Mitsuru began the next step in this process. The one that made his slightly large hands start to shake. A pair of smaller hands reached down grabbing his own. Another kiss. Steady, Mitsuru removed Mahiru's black pants, dragging his hands along the length of her legs as they took the cloth off. Breathless once again as he looked down at the flushed form of what had to be an angel, he stood throwing Mahiru's pants on the growing pile of clothes. He started to undo his buckle when those same pair of hands stopped his. Sitting up, Mahiru unbuckled, unzipped, and slowly tugged the pair of jeans to the floor to pool at the Mitsuru's feet.

Blushing to the full of his capacity, the Tengu could only stand there as his lover viewed him just as he did her. However, Mahiru was sporting a pair of cute panda panties, while he made the fateful decision to not wear boxers that morning, now already mid-day. Strange Mahiru meant mid-day.

Mahiru thought that having been seen in only her panties was going to get her flustered, she was certainly unprepared when after watching Mitsuru's jeans fall to the floor, she looked up and came head to head with his manhood. Beat red, Mahiru decided to play fair and remove her last piece of clothing. The two were practically glowing red.

Taking a while to get used to the situation. The two shakily got back into their previous position. Images of Mitsuru's dream surfaced in their mind. To think that just that morning she had wanted to finish that stupid dream, and now here she was, but finishing it in real life. After today Mahiru Shiraishi would become a woman as Mitsuru Suoh became a man and they both officially became lovers.

Lowering him self so that their bodies barely touched, and fighting the urge to transform, Mitsuru looked into the eyes of his soon-to-be mate. A mate for life. Mahiru looked back, and she saw her future reflect in his chocolate eyes. Yes, mates for life. A marriage of the body. They were technically already married, mind and soul, thanks to one of the Teardrops of the Moon. The vows will be said sooner or later in the future, but they needed this _now_.

Taking what felt like their last breaths of air, Mitsuru bent down and kissed his Princess and at the same time making her his. The thrust was clumsy, positioned right, but not precisely executed. Small tears formed at Mahiru's eyes, it hurt, but at the same time it didn't. Mitsuru's arms wrapped around her, comforting them both as he nuzzled her neck in apology for the slight bit of pain he put her through. After awhile of slight shifting, Mitsuru still held her, but put most of his weight upon his elbows to hold him slightly above her.

Kissing her once again, the inexperience youth followed the one bit of advice that was older than time, his instinct. Slowly pulling out and pushing into his lover, Mitsuru carefully watched her face. What was once a painful expression began to change to one of pleasure. It was quite the experience for the equally young youth. Their was only one thing that could turn something painful to pleasurable for her, and that was the man she just gave herself to, her mate, friend, and once enemy; Mitsuru. It just felt so good after awhile, so good the safe pace was starting to become to slow.

The pace picked up as the Mahiru's room got dark. What once was day became night. The two moved along one another, trying to reach that unknown destination, that was both black and white yet full of every color imaginable. She arched, he pushed, in, out, a moan of mirth, his name on her lips, hers on his, in, out, arch, faster, in, out, a searing kiss, one last trust, one last arch, equally timed.

Oh, thank you, sweet reality.

* * *

Wait! Don't go anywhere! There's a third Chapter! I figured that Mahiru and Mitsuru would take almost a whole day to complete their _first-time_ togther. After all you had to wait till almost he end of the sixth book for them to kiss, why not? So if you like this chapter and you have any questions, just click the review button. Oh and I wanted to thank all the people that have read my works so far. I appriciate the comments. So till the next installment...Bye! 


	3. The Kitchen

**Nirokujichuu**

_By: Mushi6618_

Whoa! Done!!! So please _don't_ kill me! T.T Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon. Haruko Iida does. Trust me if I owned Crescent Moon it would not be a manga for kids...Anyway, this is last installment of Nirokujichuu. Enjoy. ;)

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 3 _

_In Moonshine, kitchen…_

What a morning. Correction. What a night. He knew what was going to happen when everyone came down. Oh yeah, they're all going to play the 'I don't know what happened last night' card. And you can bet his demon butt that its going to be really, really tense in another hour or so. Geez, sometimes being a demon sucked, you could tell when someone was getting some, and seriously you could hear and smell it too. _All. Night. Long._ You can't sleep with that happening.

So we find one lone Akira staring blurry-eyed at his most prized possession, the fridge. The young man let out a sigh that said exhaustion. Three frocking nights in a row the poor werewolf couldn't sleep, because of the noise, smells, and horrid images that proceeded to keep him up. He loved his friends, and was happy that their relationship had finally evolved, but when all that "together time" forces him to sleep in the kitchen, that's when he draws the figurative line.

"Maybe I should say something…" Yeah, right. He could just picture it now.

_-Akira's Thoughts-_

'_Hey, Mahiru! Mitsuru! Listen, I know you guys have been getting it on for the last couple of days but do you think you could take a break?'_

_Mahiru: 'Oh, of course Akira! We had no idea it was bothering you!'_

_Mitsuru: 'Yeah! No problem pal! I be glad to give up my new found interest!'_

'_Oh! Thanks guys. I know this might be hard on you Mitsuru, considering when you get into a full rut it lasts about a week, but thanks for cutting it short! You'll probably go nuts, but we've dealt with that before!'_

_Mitsuru: 'Ah that's all right! After all you gotta sleep.'_

_Mahiru: 'Glad we could help you out Akira!'_

'_Thanks guys…'_

_-End of Akira's Impossible Hopes-_

Oh, well. What were a few more days? Sure the kitchen wasn't that comfortable, and considering Nozomu got the stage and Misoka got the couch (he won the coin flip) he was okay with it. Sort of. They all made sure thought that every one was in the kitchen before the lovebirds came down. It would have been twice as awkward when they went to eat breakfast. It was bad enough the whole house knew what the two were doing.

The first time a demon finds and beds a mate is normally the longest rut and the one with the most pheromones given off. After all, you had to lay clam to what was yours, that's just how the demon's world worked. The whole first time is to state to other demons that they have mated, and have been taken off the dating market. So to speak. At least that's what he read anyway.

So for four more days they were all just going to have to put up with their sleeping arrangements. 'Ugh, five already. Guess I should get started.' Bacon, sausage, pancakes, and eggs with onion. Two days going on three of the same stuff, to bad it was some of the only things that stunk up the lower part of the Moonshine enough to get rid of some of the lingering _smells_. Akira actually thought he was getting tired of cooking…

_Elsewhere…_

Damn, he was hungry. Though he wasn't really thinking of anything Akira could cook up. Sitting up he looked around. His room. Again. They'll use her room tonight, to change it up. Looking down at his Princess, a smile graced his lips. She brought so much happiness to his life. Mahiru brought a string of other emotions as well. Particularly embarrassment, especially when Oboro confronted them after their first time together. The man had told them of what was going to be happening the next several days. They both took the news with beat red faces.

Mitsuru could understand the side effects of marking you mate, or whatever it was called. He'd be feeling lust for Mahiru, extreme overprotection, precaution, and jealousy when with other people. To put it bluntly 'must-have-sex-with-Mahiru' and 'protect mate' would be on his mind for the rest of his rut. Of course because the moon ruled his body, he would only have sex at night. But just for this period of time, after that all hours of the day would count. Mahiru would feel slightly the same as he would with all that possession stuff, being they were connected in a way. It was like his dreams, now he was just subconsciously sharing his own side effects.

A whole day till night and he was already wishing for nightfall. Well, he'd just have to wait. At least Mahiru was taking all this mating and marking stuff well, although he was sure she _quite_ enjoyed the past nights they spent with each other. As if thinking of Mahiru couldn't possibly wake her up, it did. Sleep-fogged blue eyes opened to greet the day as Mitsuru's Princess sat up to lay her head on his bare shoulder.

"Morning, Love."

"Hum, so it is." He said looking out the window into the bright sun-lit world.

She had to smile at that. The grimace he made was just too cute. Poor Mitsuru. He never really did like the sun. The dark of night always seemed better to him, and she though for a moment, he seemed to fit better in the dark. He sure did _feel_ better, that's for sure…

"Mahiru? You ok, your face is red."

"Huh? O-oh, its nothing-just thinking of things…" at that her other half plastered a small smirk upon his handsome face, causing her to blush more. He knew just what she was thinking, and he didn't have to read her mind to find it out either.

"Well, well my Princess. Don't we have a dirty mind this morning?"

"Uh! How can I not with you on me all night and day? _Literally_."

"Oh come on now. I'm only on you at night, and then sometimes _you're_ on _me_."

Flushing across her face and down her exposed front Mahiru had no real comeback to answer her smart-mouthed companion. 'My, wasn't he just catty this morning!' She thought. Deciding that action could be better than words she slipped past her demon while he was still occupied with his small verbal victory. Gathering up her cloths and giving him a look, she headed towards his bathroom. Catching a glimce at the clock, it only read 5:10.

_Dinning Room_

"Ohhh, what a night. (sigh) Man, maybe getting those two together was a bad idea. What do you think Misoka?" The young man looked up from his morning paper, looking directly at Nozomu, he replied with the only response he could give.

"Hn." The vampire read the expression exceptionally well. Misoka wasn't usually talkative in the mornings, and he had learned to read the fox quite carefully.

"So I take it, that this is how it was supposed to be, huh?"

"Hun."

"Alright, whatever you say. But this is still a pain in the ass."

"Hnn."

"Ahh, yeah I just looooove mornings…"

_Shower_

There really was nothing like a nice hot shower right after you wake up, especially when the night previous to that you had the most, to date, amazing sex of your life with your one true soul mate. Could life get any better after that?

The shower door slipped open…

_Apparently, life could get better…_

He slipped in the shower with her, some of his lust must still be traveling over from the night, and after all it was still only dawn. She had gotten used to seeing him naked, somewhat. There was times that he left her breathless, panting, and wanting to see or taste him.

His hands slipped smoothly onto her back and glided down her sides. She could just picture his face as he gaze at her from behind. His eyes half lidded, mouth slightly a jar, his chest picking up speed with his breathing as he tried to calm his blood from rushing to fast to his libido. Fingers would crawl softly down her slick back, gently massaging in certain areas, caressing in others.

Those hands of his would reach her hips and move forward one moving faster than the other. One hand would stop and a finger would sink into her while the other moved up towards her chest, drawing her back against him. Pressed to him, feeling his love for her in the small of her back, he cupped her breast, stroked her inner-self, kissed her lips from behind, and all while hot water poured down on the both of them.

_It could…_

Two fingers, then three. Each going in a motion that picked up where the other left off. She ached at his touch. She was soon standing on her toes, her body slid up along his. Feeling, she felt his strong thighs against hers, he kissed her harder, the curve of her backside slid along is front, his hands tightened on her, motions never stopping.

_Much better…_

She knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. Mitsuru, was never one to have much control over himself. Which was true, as he pinned her just underneath the spray of water, they stood there, slightly soapy, kissing with demon and animal passion. He was all over her. Kissing her neck, shoulders, cheeks, eyes, and then he seemed to force a kiss directly to her lips and slip in to her all in the same heartbeat.

_Much, much better…_

It was slippery. She had to hold on tight with her arms, her hands on his back, and nails digging into his flesh encouraging him. She had to wrap her right leg around his waste; it felt so good to feel his skin pulling taunt as he worked his body against hers. His hands were against the wall, and like his legs, spread. He pressed her back against the shower tiles, thrusting upwards into her. He made inhuman grunts and growls, but that didn't bother her, seeing how she was making similar noises. His body moved like waves, and when she opened her eyes she could see the cascade of liquid running down his body following his pumping movements.

_So good…_

It lasted so long. Or was it not long enough? But he felt it with every cell of his skin that touched hers. The friction as he went inside only to slide out and repeat the process till he felt her start to clench onto him, she became rigid, encasing him, holding him and by doing so adding that last bit of pressure to ensure his own state of rigor mortis. Arching into her folds, both twitching as a part of him entered her being. Hours and seconds passed as they both felt the warm water returned to their reality along with an amount of clarity to the world around them.

_What a wonderful way to start the day._

"Or NOT!"

"Oh, come on Akira all I asked was maybe we could make up an excuse to leave for a couple of days or-"

"Or not, that's final Nozomu. I'm not leaving my kitchen. For the _love_ of Lord Shirogane, could you imagine what would happen to my _kitchen_? What might go _on_? ON my _counters_? ON my _floor_? Or with my _cooking_ _utensils_-"

"Uhh, gee, Akira I get the mental image! Ugh!"

"_Excuse me_ but this conversation is heading a bit too south for me."

"Sorry, Misoka."

"Hey, yeah sorry. I'm just worried. I read the books on this stuff, nothing stops you once its night."

"Alright enough of this conversation Akira. Misoka looks like he's gonna grack at any moment, and your foods to good to waste."

"I'll second that!"

Six sets of eyes looked up to see their topic of discussion. Apparently the lovebirds had made it down to breakfast on time today, only _slightly_ late. Having already eaten the three men took their leave after saying brief good mornings to their Princess, plenty mindful of Mitsuru. Akira was the last to leave, since he was serving their food. Keeping a distance from the couple was a good idea, so practicing songs and new lyrics for the club wasn't such a bad plan, especially when you could practice in another room.

The two cuddled at the small table eating their portions of food and sharing a comfortable silence. When finished neither seemed to move, so they sat at the small table enjoying the thoughts of their morning shower, and entertaining thoughts of the evening to come. Yes, it was going to be a pleasant time for Mahiru and Mitsuru for the next few days, if _not_ so pleasant for their friends.

* * *

Thank you. Thank you. I would like to thank the reviewers for the past chapters: Sacred, Queen, Jad, and Hime. 'Update now or die' had a big influence on me (shutter). I watch to may horror movies to mess like that...but thanks for reading. Untill next time I hope you all have lovely cold showers. Muhahahahahah... 


End file.
